The Wrong Wedding
by StallingJanice
Summary: ONE SHOT! When Edward doesn't return Bella seeks comfort in Jacob Black, he proposes and she accepts. What happens when she realises she is at the wrong wedding? Set during New Moon i guess. :D


I ran into the cubicle and slammed the door throwing myself onto the toilet seat. I couldn't cry, it would ruin my make up and everybody would know that I didn't want to do this. This was the right thing to do wasn't it? Surely making everyone else happy came before my own happiness? Jacob was a nice guy and my dad sure liked him. Jacob had taken care of me when _he_ had left me. Jacob had been there for me when I needed him. I would do this, for him. I would do this now.

I stood up off the toilet and smoothed down my dress. I twisted myself so I could see the back making sure there were no dirty marks on the material. I couldn't see any. I opened the cubicle door and and made my way outside to wear my father waited to walk me down the aisle.

Leah took Mike's arm and walked the aisle. I didn't take much notice. When it was Angela's turn I took more notice. She fitted her dress perfect. She chose the bridesmaid dresses as her duty as maid of honour. She chose a gold, silk material that hugged her in all the right places. Ben's eyes popped out his head as she walked up to him and placed her arm through his. I chuckled softy. Then the tune sounded.

"Bella, its your turn." My father whispered. I turned to him and looked him over. He looked lovely. As much as he hated wearing his "monkey suit" if I had to wear something uncomfortable, so did he. He held out his arm and I looked down at it. I took a step back and gasped. The cuff links looked exactly the same as _his_ were when _he_ took me to prom. My eyes hazed over as I remembered some of the things he had said to me at a time I had been so happy.

_I will stay with you – isn't that enough?_

_Yes, it is enough. Enough for forever._

"Bella? Bella, love. Are you OK?" My father asked concerned. I snapped my head up. How long had I been staring at hie wrist for?

"Yes I'm fine dad, sorry. I was just daydreaming as usual." I lied. He would have to believe me. It had been a year and Charlie thought I was completely over that September. He chuckled and then offered me his arm again. I placed my arm through his and took a deep breath.

"Here we go." He whispered. We stepped past the net curtains and everyone rose to their feet.

"Please don't let me fall over!" I thought to myself. Charlie was just as clumsy as me and if I fell there was nothing to say he could stop me. He would probably fall straight on top of me.

As I took my first step I heard some people gasp, probably Renee, maybe Emily. I'm sure I must have scrubbed up quite great. I tried to imagine what they could see.

I had a beautiful floor length dress on. The top half was studded with diamonds around the edges and the bottom flared slightly. Like the bridesmaids dresses, my wedding dress hugged all my right curves. I had a small tiara around my curled hair, tied up in a bun with loose strands finished with my veil. As we took more steps I saw Jacobs face. He looked the happiest I had ever saw him. It made me smile underneath my veil.

"I don't think you could find a happier young man." Charlie whispered quietly enough only I could hear him. I giggled softly and carried on my march. As I reached him Charlie lifted my veil and kissed my cheeks. He had a tear running down his cheek.

"Ohh dad!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. I wasn't crying but if I carried on here I would be. Nobody said anything as Charlie slowly finished our embrace and kissed my hand. He stepped backwards and sat down, whilst placing my hand in Jacobs.

I looked him in the eyes, I could see nothing but love. It hurt me to look. I had not looked at someone, the way he looked at me right now, since.. Ed.. _him_. I still couldn't say or think his name without it ripping a hole in my chest. I wouldn't collapse in pain and ruin Jacobs and my wedding.

Jacob turned back towards the priest and he started.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the bond between two.." I stopped listening. This was the perfect time to let go of every last string I had held onto with hope of _him_ coming back to me.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"You...don't...want me?"

"No." 

That part hurt, but the picture I still had of him, that ripped me open every time I looked at it. Renee had sent me back the pictures of my birthday including the one of _him_.  
_**Bella Honey,  
I know you probably don't want these any more but I made my own copy just in case you didn't have any. **_

_**I will see you when you come to visit. **_

_**Love you**_

_**Mom.**_

Inside the letter was everything I didn't want to see. He had stolen away all my photo's making him non-existent but these brought everything back. I placed it under my pillow and stared at it at night, willing, begging for him to realise I needed him and for him to run back. After months of nothing, I grew up and Jacob helped me.

A month before my wedding I had gathered all the photo's I had of him and walked straight into the forest. It took me hours but I found it. His meadow. Not ours, his. It hurt me to go there but it was the only place that they belonged. I dug a small hole and took the crumpled photo's from my jeans pocket. I dropped them into the hole and a tear slipped down my cheek and into my mouth. Salty, he had once tasted them, no more though. I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Edward Cullen!" I whispered and I had covered up the hole with the dirt. I turned back and dragged myself away. That night I had cried myself to sleep worse then in a long time. Waking up the next morning my heart ached. I had just said goodbye to the person who owned my heart. I no longer had my heart, he did. Now I would receive Jacobs heart and I could not give him mine, he would just think I had. If it made him happy, I would do it. At that moment I was brought quickly back to reality.

"If there is any reason that any persons know of why these people not be brought together in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I glanced up at Jacob. He was looking around the room, seeing if anybody would stand up. I did the same but nobody stood up. He let out a sigh.

"Very well, Jacob, please repeat after me." The priest told. I zoned out again. There was a feeling in me. I couldn't place it. It wasn't anger, I wasn't angry nobody had stood up and objected but it wasn't happiness either. It fitted the emotion disappointment. I was disappointed _he_ hadn't burst through the door objecting. Then I felt a wave of anger at myself. I shouldn't expect him to, he hadn't contacted me in just over a year, why would he now burst into my wedding? Why would I expect him to drop his happy life? I shouldn't, I wouldn't.

I forced myself to focus on the priest and what Jacob was repeating.

He looked me directly in the eyes and said the two words I wasn't ready to say just yet.

"I do." As the words left his lips he grinned, a monstrously huge grin that made the corner of my lips turn upwards.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man.." I couldn't keep my focus long enough. I felt a tear slip down my cheek for the fourth time today. I shouldn't be crying on my wedding day. That's when I felt it again. I shouldn't be getting married to someone I didn't love, on my wedding day. I couldn't turn back now. I looked around and saw the faces of my family staring at me. Charlie, Renee, Billy, Sam.. everyone looked so happy. Everyone was happy I was marrying Jacob. Everyone but me. I replaced the faces of Billy with Carlisle. It immediately looked better but it immediately made me cringe. Not acceptable! I told myself.

I turned back to Jacob but the smile on his face was gone. He was waiting for something. But what?

Me.

"Isabella, I need an answer." I glanced from the priest back to Jacob. _I do_ he mouthed to me. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I closed my eyes and lifted my arm, pinching the bridge of my nose. Someone coughed, I think it was Charlie. I took another huge breath and opened my mouth again.

"I.. I" I stuttered. I needed to say it, it was better to say it. So why couldn't I say it?

"STOP!!!!!" everyone's heads turned towards the net covered double doors. With my eyes still closed the corners of my mouths turned upwards more then before. It wasn't the fact someone was stopping the wedding. It was the fact that it was _his_ voice calling the word stop. I opened my eyes and met his eyes from across the room. Charlie rised from his seat with Sam close behind him and walked where he stood.

"BELLA! JUST TALK TO ME!" he shouted. Jacobs grip on my hand tightened. He was shaking.

"Jacob, calm down babe. You can't ruin your tuxedo yet." I whispered softly. His shaking slowed but he grip did not lighten. I shook my head and looked directly into the intruders eyes. The pain was obvious. Someone came up beside him slower and Charlie took a step back in surprise.

"Bella, Charlie, please let him talk for a moment." The pixie voice said. Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "He means no harm Charlie." she reassured him. He would do anything for Alice.

Charlie looked over to me and I nodded. I needed to let him go finally, and this was the perfect way to do it.

I took a step down off the alter and walked back down the aisle towards the strange creature. I walked straight past him and into an empty office room. He followed me in and I took a deep breath.

"Edward, what do you want?" I was shocked. It didn't hurt me at all to speak his name. I could say it freely without a massive hole ripping in my chest.

"Bella, don't do this. You don't want this!" He said as he reached for me. I took a step back out of his reach. He had big purple bags under his eyes.

"And how would you know what I want?" I asked shaking my head. Sometimes I was sure he could read my mind. He always managed to tell me exactly what I was thinking.

"I love you, Bella, please don't do this. Take me back, I'm sorry." He said reaching for me again. I didn't move this time. He rested his hand on my cheek and lifted my chin up towards his face. I had never seen such pain in his face. It pained me. How could he do this to me, on my wedding day?

"Edward, I need to go get married." I whispered. With that I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I rested my face in his palm and kissed his wrist. I wouldn't let him leave me again, I would leave him before he could break my again.

"Feel free to stay for the ceremony, we can talk later." With that I stepped around him and made my way to the door. As I opened it I turned round to face him once more. He hadn't move. His arm was still in the air as if my face was still resting in it.

"Goodbye Edward, I love you." He started to turn but I left before he could meet my stare. Alice was waiting for me outside. Pain in her eyes too.

"Bella? I'm afraid." She whispered. Afraid? Of what? She ran to me and hugged me tighter then ever.

"Alice, I don't understand, why are you afraid?" I asked. She looked up at me and looked me straight in the eyes. She was my sister. I couldn't marry Jacob. I wouldn't just lose my angel, I would lose my sister. I turned around to walk back towards the office but Edward was right behind me.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms. His mouth met mine and then his mouth moved towards my neck breating in my scent.

"I have missed you so much Isabella Marie Swan"


End file.
